In recent years, liquid crystal panels have been widely used in a variety of electronic devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, car navigation systems and personal computers. Liquid crystal panels are characterized by being thin, lightweight and power efficient. As for methods of mounting drivers on such liquid crystal panels, a so-called COG (Chip On Glass) method that involves directly mounting a driver on one (active matrix substrate) of a pair of substrates opposing each other across a liquid crystal material is known (e.g., see JP 9-329796A, JP 8-328033A). Using this COG method enables liquid crystal panels to be made thinner, smaller and lighter, and with higher definition between wirings and terminals.
Also, the vertical and horizontal pixel count of the display screens of liquid crystal panels used in compact electronic devices such as mobile phones and PDAs has transitioned in recent years from 160×120 QQVGA and 176×14-4 QCIF to 320×240 QVGA and even 640×480 VGA. This has lead to an increase in the number of wirings and terminals that ought to be formed on an active matrix substrate constituting a liquid crystal panel. However, in order to address the demand for more compact and higher definition liquid crystal panels, the size of the active matrix substrate cannot be increased.
In view of this an active matrix substrate on which a plurality of extraction wirings respectively connecting a plurality of gate wirings formed in a display region and a plurality of gate terminals arranged in a terminal arrangement region are formed on two or more layers (multi-layers) is known (e.g., see JP 2004-53702A, JP 2005-91962A). Specifically, a prescribed number of the plurality of extraction wirings are formed on the same layer (first layer) as the layer on which the gate wirings are formed, and the remaining extraction wirings are formed on a different layer (second layer) from the layer on which the gate wirings are formed. Note that an insulating material is interposed between the extraction wirings formed on the first layer and the extraction wirings formed on the second layer. Multi-layering the extraction wirings enables a more compact and higher definition liquid crystal panel to be realized without increasing the size of the active matrix substrate, since the spacing between the extraction wirings formed on the first layer and the extraction wirings formed on the second layer can be reduced.